Steven Universe Crystal
by tomasaurusrex2
Summary: Steven wins a trip to Tokyo, but what he doesn't know is that this trip may hold the answers to some important questions Steven Universe is the property of Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, please support the official source material and its official release.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe: Tokyo trip

 **Dream sequence.**

The scenery was peaceful just a night sky above an endless ocean with a few dozen crystal stalagmites that act as little islands. Steven Universe was standing on 1 of these crystal islands staring out into the stars not really sure what his doing here. Of all the dreams Steven has had in his life this one was probably the weirdest by far, unlike the Malachite and Blue Diamond dreams this one made no sense to him. Then he heard singing it was beautiful gentle song like hearing the voice of an angel, he looked around to find the source of the melody and noticed someone on a near by island.

Steven: hey! Excuse me!.

The mystery person hears Steven call to them and turns to see him float-jump to a crystal island next to them. This unknown individual was a girl about a head or 2 taller than Steven with strawberry blonde hair that had pink streaks in it, wearing a blue dress.

?: Kon'nichiwa[she said with bowing her head].

Steven:[returning the gesture] uh hi I'm Steven and you are.

Sakura: Sakura nice to meet you Steven-san.

Steven: me too.

The 2 just starred at each other trying to figure out something about the other, but before any questions could be asked an enormous shadow flew over them and then a gigantic Dragon as tall as Alexantrite landed in front of them. The beast lowered it's head and let out an thunderous ear splitting roar and then total blackness.

 **End of Dream sequence.**

It was morning and Steven wakes up in a shocked and confused state, that last part was definitely not in the other dreams Japanese speaking girls, giant Dragons, once again our hero has more questions than answers.

 **Beach city.**

Later in the day Steven was wandering through beach city until he came across a small booth. It was managed by a woman wearing a veil. He walked up to the woman to see what she was selling.

?: hello there young man.

Steven: hi what's this stand for.

?: it's for a contest.

Steven: contest?.

?: yes win a free all expense paid trip to Tokyo, Japan care to give it a try.

Steven: sure what's the catch?.

The lady brought out medium sized white box with a hole at the top. Steven just looked at it with a confused and questioning look on his face.

?: simply put your hand into the hole and pull out 1 of the many balls inside the box, and if you pull out the golden ball you win, but you only get 1 try so make it count.

Steven: okay.

Steven put his hand into the box and started feeling around for one of the balls. Suddenly Steven felt 1 of the balls and pulled his hand out revealing the ball to be gold in color.

?: congratulations! young man you are the winner!.

Steven: [his eye's lit up like stars as he cheered] i won! [The woman handed Steven a small poster, an envelope and 8 air plane tickets, he happily took it] thank you [he said bowing before leaving].

As Steven left a person clocked in all black appeared behind the woman, they were silent like a shadow that stalks in the night.

Shadow person: you really think his the one?.

?: yes the human boy, who is also a gem.

Shadow person: alright I'll get everything ready back home.

?: thank you [the Shadow person disappeared the same way they appeared] Rose Quartz, it's good to have you back.

 **At the Temple.**

The Crystal Gems were doing their usual things Amethyst was eating whatever was in the fridge, Pearl had taken up knitting and Garnet was just chilling. Everything was quiet and then Steven came bursting in.

Steven: Guys! Guys!.

Pearl: whoa Steven calm down what happened.

Amethyst: ya did they run out of cookie cat ice cream.

Steven: no i was down by the docks next to Fun-land and you'll never guess what happened.

Garnet: you won a trip to Japan.

Steven: uh yes that's right.

Amethyst: isn't that the place with the big wall.

Pearl: no your thinking of China.

Steven: so anyway I've got 8 plane tickets that 1 for each of you guys, Connie, Dad, Lapis and Peridot.

Pearl: you want to invite Lapis and Peridot?.

Steven: ya i thought it'd be good to have them see more of earth.

Garnet: they'll probably say no.

Steven: we won't know for sure.

 **The Barn.**

Lapis: no thanks.

Steven: but why?.

Peridot: ya this place sounds fun.

Lapis: why do we need to take this plane to go there when i can fly.

Steven: well the ticket is free and this way you get to take the trip with friends, plus not i don't think you could carry everyone all the way there.

Lapis: i don't know?.

Peridot: pleeease[doing the cutest face you can imagine].

Lapis: [blushing a little] oh okay.

Steven: woohoo! this will be the greatest vacation ever.

 **The Next Day.**

With everything said and done the group had made preparations for the trip and set out by the afternoon.

 **Beach City Airport.**

In less than a week the group consisting of Steven, Greg, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, the Crystal Gems were at the Gate and boarded the plane with no problems what so ever. Which seemed odd to some because the gems didn't really have passports, but the people at the airport seem to be alright with them regardless. The flight took 18 hours but they eventually arrived at Tokyo, Japan.

 **Tokyo Airport.**

The passengers disembarked from the flight along with our protagonist Steven with his friends and family. They proceeded to the main lobby and walked up to a man holding a sign that read UNIVERSE.

?: good day Universe-san, my name is Satoshi I'm here to bring you to your hotel.

Greg: oh cool they sent a chauffeur.

Lapis: doesn't this seem a little strange to anyone.

Amethyst: oh lighten up a little.

The group followed Satoshi into a limousine, Lapis still held her concerns over trusting their guide but Steven and Greg reassured her that it was safe.

 **Tokyo Hotel.**

Our heroes arrived at their hotel and unpacked, but were indecisive on what to do next.

Amethyst: come on we travelled 10,000 miles to get here, i say we go and see this city.

Pearl: Amethyst we just got here can't we rest first.

Steven: i wanna see the city too.

Greg: i have to go with Shtoo-ball, it'd be waste not to.

Peridot: yes i myself would like to explore this part of earth I'm just now visiting.

Pearl: but [Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder].

Garnet: Pearl nothing will go wrong.

Pearl: oh alright.

Steven: woohoo!.

 **Tokyo city.**

With no more arguing to get in the way our heroes left for a day on the town. Everyone sort of did their own thing, Pearl and Garnet were checking out the scenery, Amethyst hit the all you can eat sushi restaurants, Peridot and Lapis went to a Japanese aquarium, then to a bunch of electronic and manga shops, as for Steven, Connie and Greg. Satoshi took them on a tour around the city they did a bunch of sight-seeing including many historical Japanese castles and temples. They also went to a couple of book stores to check out Japanese literature and the arcades, Steven and Connie had a blast playing the various games.

 **Later at night.**

Steven, Connie and Greg met up with the gems for a music concert Satoshi had told Greg about. The gang was at a big stadium with a multitude of other people, waiting for the show to start.

Amethyst: so who's playing?.

Greg: i don't know someone they call "the Pink Star" i heard that she's really popular[looking at program he picked up].

Pearl: that Japanese phrase book you picked up came in really handed, anyone could have been lost trying to decipher this language.

Garnet: show's starting.

The spotlight shined down on the stage, a 16 year old girl wearing a sparkling black dress that looked like the night sky with her tied up in to pig tails with similar ribbons. Steven got a good look at her from the jumbotron TV screens that hung over the stage and she looked familiar to him.

Pink Star: thank you all for coming out tonight!.

Audience: "cheering!".

Pink Star: then lets go!.

A loud bell rings in the background as the green screen displayed the image of a castle.

Gomen ne sunao janakute  
Yume no naka nara ieru  
Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen  
Ima sugu aitai yo

 _I'm sorry, I'm not honest  
I can say it in my dreams  
My thoughts are about to short circuit  
I want to be with you right now_

Nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
Denwa mo dekinai midnight  
Datte junjou doushiyou  
Haato wa mangekyou

 _The moonlight makes me want to cry  
I can't even call, it's midnight  
But I'm so innocent, what should I do  
My heart's a kaleidoscope_

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
Nando mo meguriau  
Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue  
Onaji kuni ni umareta no  
Mirakuru romansu

 _We are led by the light of the moon  
We meet by chance again and again  
The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts  
Born on the same Earth  
A miracle romance_

Moichido futari de weekend  
Kamisama kanaete happy-end  
Genzai kako mirai mo  
Anata ni kubittake

 _Just one more weekend together  
God, please give us a happy end  
In the present, past, and future  
I'll always be in love with you_

Deatta toki no natsukashii  
Manazashi wasurenai  
Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru  
Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo

 _When we first met, that so very dear  
Glance you gave, I'll never forget  
From the millions of stars in the sky, I can find you  
Changing coincidences into chances, I love this way of life_

Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite  
Nando mo meguri au  
Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue  
Onaji kuni ni umareta no  
Mirakuru romansu  
Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu

 _A wondrous miracle approaches us  
We meet by chance again and again  
The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts  
Born on the same Earth  
A miracle romance  
I do believe in that, a miracle romance._

As she took a bow, the audience began cheering over her performance. While Steven and his friends joined in the cheering but Steven was also staring at the girl on stage, she reminded him of someone but couldn't figure out who it was another mystery that needed to be answered. After the show had ended the group was heading back to the hotel but Steven felt some weird sensation and walked off from the group. Steven found himself outside the stadium from the show, he glanced to his right and saw a person in the distance and walked in the direction he was looking. Once close enough he recognized them as the girl in his dream and was also the "Pink Star" the singer from the show. Steven saw her walk away and disappear, he then proceeded to run to where she was standing only to find zero trace of her. Steven stood there wondering about what it meant, Connie ran up to him apparently having ignored her calling for him.

Connie: Steven there you are, Pearl freaked out when you disappeared.

Steven: did you see her.

Connie: who?.

?: ya who?.

Steven: the girl the one who was singing at the show, wait who said that?.

Steven and Connie looked side to side wondering where the voice came from, only to look down and find a medium sized white wolf standing in between them.

Steven: do you know where she went.

Wolf: i could tell you but then I'd have to kill the both of you [running off in the same direction as the mystery girl ].

Connie: did that wolf just talk.

Steven: ya and it said it knew something let's go![running off to chase the wolf].

Connie: Steven! Wait!.

Both children went after the strange talking wolf in the hope of getting answers, they eventually made it to a fairly large Japanese castle that looked very impressive with a big wall to match. Sitting in front of them was the same wolf they were talking too.

Wolf: you 2 again huh, didn't take may warning seriously.

Steven: alright no game's where's that girl from the show.

Wolf: i don't know who your talking about.

Connie: don't play dumb, you saw us 2 minutes ago.

Wolf: you sure all you humans look alike to us gems.

Steven: are you a gem?.

Wolf: they know too much BB, Butterfly attack!.

Steven: huh?.

2 small beings attacked Steven and Connie from behind when they weren't looking, both kids were tackled to the ground by these mysterious attackers. Both were around the same size as Amethyst but physically different in terms of colors and hairstyles. One has butter yellow skin with chocolate brown spots, wearing a yellow and brown dress with a sleeveless turtleneck top and a wavy bubble skirt. The other had peach skin, with pale mulberry stripes and butter yellow and sea blue spots. with hair that is cream yellow in a wild, unruly hairstyle, presenting a bang over her right eye. And an outfit consists of a sleeveless purple and magenta crop tank-top. She also wears pale purple pants tucked into off-white purple boots.

?#1: we got them Howlite!, we got them!.

?#2: do you want us to break their legs or arms.

The Wolf started glowing began changing into a humanoid shape, once the glowing ended it had taken the form of a young woman with dual coloured grey and black hair and skin white as snow with black crack like veins on the left side of her face, wearing a light grey sweater with light blue jeans and black sneakers. The most shocking part was the gemstone on the back of her left hand, signifying that this person was a gem like Steven and the other Crystal Gems.

Howlite: well we don't normally get trespassers[ summoning a double bladed axe] so that's really up to me.

Connie: we didn't mean to.

Steven: yay we were just looking for someone.

Howlite: who?.

Steven: the girl with the pink streaks.

Howlite: how do you know about-

before Howlite could finish her sentence a giant water hand had smacked her to the side and grabbed the 2 gems that were pinning Steven and Connie, and threw them at Howlite. Greg and the Gems ran up to Steven and Connie to make sure they were okay, meanwhile Lapis was busy using her hydrokinesis to fight the 3 mystery Gems. Until a black streak cut the hand in half, leaving the Crystal gems shocked. Another gem appeared in front of the group, this one's physical form had off-white skin, eyes of the purest silver, jet black hair and wore a jet black kimono wielding a black katana. The new gem starred at Steven with an intense glare that could strike fear into the heart of any foe. This had her gem on the back of her right hand

Howlite: thanks for the save Onyx, but i had this covered.

Onyx:[sheathing her sword and smacking Howlite on the head] Howlite Baka!.

Howlite: ow what was that for.

Onyx: these are the guests we were told to wait for, you bonehead.

Garnet and Pearl looked at Onyx and Howlite with shock and awe, Howlite had a look of disbelief just like them. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of a girl wearing a pink kimono with a golden trim. Steven and the girl locked eyes as if their meeting was destiny.

Sakura: nice to meet you in person Steven-san.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe: Exchange of cultures.

 **Waiting room.**

Moments ago everyone was just about ready to kill each other, now they're all sitting in a nice quiet room drinking tea. Steven, Connie, Greg and the Crystal Gems were sitting across from Sakura, Onyx and the 3 Gems (Howlite, Bumblebee Jasper or BB for short and Butterflywing Jasper) that attacked them. The silence was growing increasingly awkward until Sakura spoke up.

"sorry about that little fight earlier" she (Sakura) said.

Onyx interjected at this moment "yea it was Moe, Larry and Curry's fault for the misunderstanding" pointing at Howlite, Bumblebee Jasper and Butterflywing Jasper.

"i would like to think that is was mostly their fault for trespassing in the first place" Howlite rebutted.

"you're the one who lead them here baka!" (Bumblebee Jasper).

"who are you calling stupid" (Howlite).

Before Howlite and BB could finish their argument a larger gem walked she had a stocky build similar to Holly Blue Agate who the Crystal Gems met while breaking into the human Zoo, except with a the attire of a housekeeper with her hair tied in a bun, she wore a pair of small rectangular glasses and had a color scheme of red, purple,blue and a little bit of pink. Her Gemstone was cut like a tear drop and located on her collar. This Gem quickly bopped both Howlite and BB on the head saying "that will be enough of that we have guests, now knock it off before i have to poof you both again".

"yes Dragon Vein Agate" both said in unison.

Everyone was a little unnerved by Dragon Vein Agate's appearance especially Steven and the Crystal Gems who don't have fond memories of Holly Blue. Dragon Vein took notice of this and wanted to reassure them.

"don't worry I'm not like those stuck up Agates on Homeworld" she said with a little chuckle.

Butterfly Wing took the moment to speak "yeah she only does that to these knuckleheads".

Dragon Vein followed that comment up with a smack on Butterfly Wing's head and saying "that goes double for you too".

Sakura giggled at Dragon Vein and the others antics, Steven and his friends also had a good chuckle at the Three Stooges-esque behaviour on display. Steven stopped laughing for a moment as There was still one question that was burning in his mind.

(Steven) "how are you guys all here?".

"yeah i thought every other gem on earth got corrupted, well beside me, Garnet, Pearl and Rose" Amethyst added by asking.

Onyx answered their question with "the Diamonds attack affected every Gem on the planets surface but myself and multiple others were underground when the corruption hit".

(Steven) "others?".

(Onyx) "you've already become acquainted with myself, the Jasper's, Howlite and Dragon's Vein but... there's still a few more" as Onyx finished her sentence 4 more Gems walked into the room. The first was the same height as Garnet and had a light blue complexion, yellow cat-like eyes, her hair was big, spiky and a metallic bluish silver colour. She had a lean and feminine build with a round torso, a narrow waist, and sharp teeth. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Her attire consisted of typical Japanese kimono in blood red with silver highlights. The second Gem was around Pearl's height and possessed a similar build except slightly more human-like. wearing a similar kimono as the first one, but in pink. Her complexion was violet and deep purple hair with a bowl style hair cut and 2 long ponytails that run down her back. The third Gem was the shortest of the 4 being about half of Steven and Amethyst's height. She also wore a kimono but green in color with a yellow flower pattern. She had forest green hair tied into a pair of Odangos and a light green complexion. Lastly her Gemstone was in between her eyes. The final Gem was a head taller than the first and just as strong looking, but her complexion was crimson in color with orange and red hair and a bow tied like rabbit ears on her head. Unlike the others this Gem had 4 eyes in total 2 pink and 2 yellow, she also had 2 gemstones one on visible on each side of her hips. That was the tell all sign that she was a Fusion like Garnet. The kimono she was wearing had the same flower pattern as the second one's but was red in color.

(Sakura) " Steven Universe and guests from America allow me to introduce the Secret Japanese branch of the Crystal Gems, Kyanite (the first Gem), Charoite (second), Jadeite (third), and Andesine (the forth).

"wait their are more Gems on earth, why wasn't i told about this". Amethyst sounding outraged.

"well we thought must of them were shattered or corrupted during the war". Garnet said

(Kyanite) "yeah and it's called a 'Secret' branch for a reason".

"why are you guys here?" Connie asked.

The other Gems had rather somber looks on their faces as if they had come back from a funeral. Charoite took the opportunity to speak "we... made a promise to a friend we lost".

"Tanzanite" Howlite whispered.

Garnet and Pearl looked curious at the mention of Tanzanite, Steven noticed and asked "who's Tanzanite". Everyone was still Pearl finally spoke up on the matter "Tanzanite... was one of the first Gems to join the Crystal Gems along side Garnet and i".

"more than that" was all Howlite said before walking out.

Charoite said with a mournful look on her face "she got shattered a few years back".

Everyone in Steven's group immediately were shocked at hearing what Charoite said, particularly Garnet and Pearl who was on the verge of crying her eyes out. Steven asked "were Howlite and her friend's?".

"they were very close" Jadeite answered.

The mood of the room became very sour nobody even tried to make eye contact, the silence was broken by Sakura who said "i should check up on her" and walked out of the room to go find Howlite. She found her leaning on a balcony staring at the night sky, Sakura walked up to her asking "are you okay".

(Howlite) "no".

(Sakura) "still hurts doesn't it".

(Howlite) "yes".

Steven came up beside them asking. "hey how's it going" they both stayed silent. Sakura took a moment to speak "same as it's always been"

(Steven) "what was she like". Howlite raised an eye brow at his question. "Tanzanite, what was she like".

(Howlite) "she was amazing, she was the one that changed my mind about earth, about life, about myself"

(Steven) "really?" happy to see Howlite responding to his question.

Howlite went on to explain her back story "before coming to earth my job was to annihilate indigenous species of planets Homeworld wanted to colonize, then i meet her an aristocrat Gem that joined the Crystal Gems to free our race from the tyranny of the Diamonds. She fought me in the greatest battle of either of our lives, she won and yet spared me even though we were on opposite sides. It was that compassion she what made me love her" tears flowing from her eyes like a leaky faucet. Sakura placed her hand on Howlite's arm trying to comfort her friend. Howlite stopped crying to continue her story "then one day thousands of years after the war had ended we we're battling a corrupted Gem that was terrorizing a village in the mountains Tanzy and i managed to hold it off for the moment, but as it attacked Tanzy pushed me out of the way and..." Howlite didn't finish her story but Steven knew where it was going.

"oh so she's" Steven said.

"yeah" Howlite answered.

There was a somber feeling in the air. Steven knew that Garnet and Pearl saw many of their friends die but never fully grasped how it affected them.

(Steven) "I'm sorry that happened"

"it's not your fault kid" Howlite said. "i used to blame Rose, if she was there to protect us then maybe"

"you guys is this another one of moms secrets she never wanted me to find out about like with Pink Diamond?" Steven went off on a tangent.

"Steven there's something you need to know about Pink" Sakura sounded bashful.

But before she could say what she wanted they all heard a scream that got louder and closer. The source of the screaming was Peridot who came hurtling at them and Steven managed to catch her before she got sent over the balcony. Jadeite and Pearl came outside.

"hey did you guys see Peridot come flying through here" she(Pearl) got her answer by simply looking at Steven holding a terrified Peridot.

"what's going on in there?" Sakura asked.

"Amethyst and the Jasper's are roughhousing" Jadeite answered.

Steven and Sakura went back into the room and saw everyone fighting each other. Garnet was trying to pull apart Charoite and Kyanite. Lapis was holding the Jasper's by their ankles with her water arms/wings. Dragon Vein and Onyx were restraining Amethyst after he tackled Andesine. Connie was helping the best she could and Greg had been knocked out during the scuffle. Needless to say it was chaos.

It was now up to Steven and Sakura' turn to do be the peace makers and break up the fighting. It took some time for everyone to cool down but everything was back to normal thanks to Steven and Sakura. A little while latter both groups sat down and got to know each other. Everyone was pretty surprised to find that they each had something in common with one another. Pearl, Charoite and Dragon Vein Agate all reminisced on how they used to serve Homeworld. Charoite was once a lady in waiting for the Diamonds and Dragon Vein convinced a group of Quartz soldiers to rebel with her after getting into an argument with a commander. Garnet hit it off great with Andesine who had a similar origin to her's. Amethyst and the Japser's behaved just like the Famethysts did they were practically family. Kyanite was regaling Lapis and Peridot with her tales of being a space pirate that abandoned Homeworld and escaped to earth. The only one of the new Gems that wasn't socializing was Onyx, she simply stood in the corner with her arms crossed. Steven, Connie and Sakura were talking together about all the adventures they've had with their respective groups.

"and then Boom! There goes the laundromat" Sakura finishing her story "you should have seen the look on Dragon Vein's face it was priceless". All 3 children burst into laughter. Steven stopped laughing to ask Sakura something that's been on his mind.

(Steven) "Sakura how do you know about the Gems and Homeworld?"

"they've been around since before i was born, my dad ran into them by accident and eventually became friends" Sakura said.

"what about your mom" Connie asked.

"she died when I was born, I never even got to meet her" Sakura said with a sad look.

"oh I'm sorry" Connie returning the same sadness.

"heywhat were you going to tell me earlier?" Steven trying to change the topic.

(Sakura) "huh?"

(Steven) "on the balcony you were trying to tell me something"

Sakura remembered that she was talking to Steven about something but said "oh it's not important let's enjoy the evening for now"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
